1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for displaying an image via an external display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, electronic appliances capable of exchanging information in-between by being connected to each other are ongoing to be developed. Therefore, the demand of an efficient and convenient method of displaying an image in a mobile terminal via an external image display device is rising. Specifically, the demand for a method of protecting sensitive information in the course of an image sharing process is ongoing to rise.